


I wanted you

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McSombra [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mcsombra, Mcsombra week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: McSombra Week - Day 1 Truth/LieJesse met Sofia in a bar not long after leaving Blackwatch. Who knew he would see her again after Recall





	I wanted you

She had been a young girl in Los Muertos running around with paint on her face, Jesse had clocked her the moment she was in his sights. Jesse had gone in to their territory after he had discovered that they were taking over Deadlock’s old work and making it better, far more efficient than it had ever been. There was no bounty on them for him to claim, the cops didn’t want anything to do with the gang, but Jesse knew he could atleast take out a few members while he was on the run from Blackwatch. She had clocked him sitting at the bar alone with a whisky in hand and trying not to draw attention to himself, maybe thats what made her go to him. She was very young, early twenties at least. Damn she was so much like him, getting stuck in a gang with no idea what was in store; if Blackwatch got sent after them like Deadlock did, she would be an unwanted blood painting on the floor. She smiled across the bar from her table full of goons, she waved a hand at him but he did not register it. He needed to take out some higher ups, not some little girl. The Bartender slipped a drink his way forcing Jesse’s brow to furrow,  
“S’cuse me,” he said in his southern drawl. “I didn’t order this.”  
“Complements of little Sofia,” he muttered before returning to some other work on the other side of the bar. Jesse casually looked around the bar to note that the Los Muertos girl with paint was the only woman in the bar. It must have been from her. Jesse didn’t touch the drink, he hadn’t ordered it and he hadn’t seen it poured; Gabe had taught him not to be that stupid. Jesse continued with his original drink, not touching the free one warming up in front of him. It was a little over half an hour before the Los Muertos men that had surrounded her left with a loud ruckus. She had kept her eyes of Jesse the whole time, not that he would let her get the satisfaction of him knowing. She sauntered up to him when the bar quietened down and sat on the stool next to him.  
“You know, its rude to not accept a drink from someone,” She spoke softly as she leant closer to him. Jesse glanced down at her and took a good look at what he was dealing with. Half her head was shaven, the jade outfit she wore clung tight to her body and revealed how gorgeous she was. Her hips had swung from side to side as she had walked up to him, her legs were long and one foot was now running up and down Jesse’s leg. She would have been far prettier without that paint on her face. Jesse smiled back at her, time to put on the charm.  
“I recon it was mighty rude of me not to be the one to buy the pretty lady a drink,” she smirked as he turned slightly towards her.  
“Amigos, is that an invitation?”  
“Only if you want it to be darlin’.” She smiled brightly at him and nodded. Jesse called the bartender over and she ordered a drink with his money. Quickly he made some strange cocktail in front of them before leaving to clean up where the gang had messed up.  
“I’m little Sofia, by the way.” She said sweetly as she took a sip of the cocktail and looked up at him from her dark eyelashes.   
“So I heard,” he drawled out before taking her empty hand and placing a kiss on it. “Jesse Joel, darlin’.”  
They talked for hours with the drinks constantly flowing, she had told him where she had grown up and about her family, even about what she did at school before joining Los Muertos. They had moved from the bar and into the secluded booths to talk more. He had told her the fake stories about growing up on a farm and becoming a mercenary when the farm got bought and he was kicked out on to the dusty road. He had also explained that he sometimes took on bounty jobs to try and make her think twice about where she was, only for her to ask who he was looking for. That was when his charm came in, “a pretty woman,” he had laughed and pushed a strand of hair from her face, “think I might have found her.” She had laughed at him and nudged his arm. They continued to talk and Jesse could feel the alcohol taking control of him, he needed to leave. He placed a kiss on her hand and thanked her for a wonderful evening before he departed.

* * *

 

The next day Jesse had followed one of the head haunches’ of Los Muertos to find out more information about the gang, only for him to find Sofia standing at his side with other men planning something. A raid by the looks of it, Jesse managed to take out one of the men when the group dispersed and found out they were attacking a wear house, not full of drugs or weapons like Jesse had thought, but food and medical supplies. Jesse had set himself up at the wear house hours before hand and readied himself to defend the place from the gang hoping it would not come down to him fighting Sofia. He saw so much of himself in her, if it hadn’t been for Gabe, Jesse wondered if he would have stayed in the gang or tried to run, he never knew but he didn’t want that life for this girl. If he confronted her, he would make her run. When it came down to it Los Muertos were completely outnumbered by the guards there, he had watched security take them all down, he had not seen any sign of Sofia and hopped that she had not come on their foolish mission. Jesse left the place not long after midnight and strolled along the streets of Dorado while having a smoke, well there was one man down and he didn’t even have to shoot a bullet. However, Jesse’s night was not over so soon. As he had shifted from the colourful main streets to a back alley he had heard a noise of distress. He drew peacekeeper and stubbed his smoke, he listened to the sound of whimpers as he drew closer to another alley corner. He paused and listened, it sounded like a girl whimpering and swearing. Jesse peeped around the corner and caught a glance of Sofia, leaning on the wall her hand holding her arm. Jesse holstered his gun and deliberately took heavy steps as he turned the corner towards her. He came face to face with her machine gun.  
“Howdy there, little lady.” He dipped his hat and kept his hands in the air not to seem threatening. Sofia seemed surprised to see him, she lowered her gun and gave a weak smile.  
“Hola amigos,” she spoke softly. “Fancy seeing you here.” Jesse took a step towards her noticing that half of the paint on her face was running and completely smudged, not like the other night when it was flawless and hiding her pretty face. “Don’t suppose you got a bandage on ya?” Jesse’s smile faltered as he saw the bullet wound on her arm. He didn’t had a bandage on him but he knew how to deal with bullet wounds. He knelt down to her and moved her hand away so he could see. The wound wasn’t that big, and the bullet had left her body atleast, she was still at risk of infection. Jesse pulled at his serape and wrapped it around her arm, he pulled it tightly which made her wince, all the while she was watching his face. His thumbs smoothed over the material once he had finished to make sure it was secure.  
“There,” he spoke softly before looking at her. “Gonna need to get it cleaned up but it will do for now. Lucky I was around.”  
“My hero,” she muttered with sarcasm. She smiled up at him, “I have a bottle of tequila and whisky at mine if you would like to come back and keep me safe.”

* * *

 

Her flat was very basic studio overlooking one of the backend clubs that the gang no doubt hung out at. All it really had inside was a bed, a sofa, a computer and a wardrobe. It lacked any other personality apart from a few things painted on the wall. He helped her to the sofa before he searched her bathroom for something to help her; there wasn’t really much there. He had some disinfectant and some bandages but nothing for the pain. Jesse moved to the kitchen and saw the bottle of whisky laying half empty, had she drank that all on her own? He had to give the girl some credit, she certainly could hold her own. He pulled out a glass and filled it with the whisky, he took all of the items over to Sofia where she sat on the sofa looking at her arm with a pout. He handed her the drink to which she downed immediately. Good girl, Jesse thought. He began to work on fixing up her arm, it didn’t take long for him to do; unfortunately he had too much experience with fixing bullet wounds. By the time he was down, Sofia had gone through three glasses of whiskey. Damn was she a fine girl. Jesse watched her sway from side to side on the sofa as he cleaned up all the items. Once he had cleaned his hands and run his serape under a tap to clean the most of the blood he poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it in one. He didn’t get to pull the trigger against Los Muertos that night, but who would have thought he would end up helping the girl. Jesse moved back into the kitchen and watched the girl on the sofa mess around with her empty glass. Damn, was this how Gabe felt when he brought Jesse in? Jesse wanted to save her, keep her away from the bullets and all the crime that surrounded the area. Honestly he wished he could do more for her than just patch up her arm. But what could he do?   
“You know, when I was little I wanted to play paint ball to see what being shot felt like,” she giggled and looked over at him, “now I think I know how it feels.” She giggled even more and fell back on he sofa. Jesse smiled, paint balls were no where near the same as a bullet, she should know he’s been shot by many of them. Jesse rolled his eyes as he watched her legs kick in the air at nothing, was she drunk? Probably, maybe he shouldn’t have let her have that third glass.   
_“Hey Jesse, come here,”_ she called out in Spanish. Jesse raised a brow before walking to the back of the sofa and looking down at the young woman. Her jacket was unzipped revealing her bra and was half way pulled down her arms. Jesse could feel his cheeks heat up but couldn’t move his eyes from her chest. Damn, what was wrong with him? He was almost a decade older than her. She giggled and raised her hand to his face. Her fingers stroked over his beard,  
“ _Help me out.”_  
Jesse gulped before leaning over and pulling an arm out of her jacket. She smirked up at him before leaning up so their faces were close, she muttered something to him but he didn't head. Her lips pressed against his and her hand knocked his hat off his head so she could wrap her fingers in his hair and keep him there. Her hands were soft and held him tightly against her lips, Jesse didn’t pull back, he let her have her way. She pulled back and giggled at him. She winked,  
“ _Not bad for a cowboy.”_

~~~

The mission couldn’t have gone worse if they had tried. Genji had been hit by Reaper and was now seeking medical attention by Mercy in their plane. Hanzo was pinned down by Widowmaker and unable to cover Rien, leaving Jesse to be the one to peruse the hacker that had stolen information. He had chased the hacker down and knew that they were on the other side of the door, in the control room of a mecha factory. Jesse stomped in, gun drawn and ready to fire, however the hacker did not seem worried as they swung around in the chair. A smile graced her face, a hauntingly familiar one. Her purple fingers waved at him through the dim lights of the control room, the door slid shut behind him leaving him trapped in there with her. She giggled and Jesse felt his heart drop. He knew that giggle,  
“Sofia…”  
“Actually its Sombra, mi alma.” She corrected him and folded her arms over her chest. “Nice to see you again Jesse Joel… No Jesse McCree… That the name you go by now?”  
“You knew who I was?” Jesse asked softly as Jack called for an update over the comms.  
“Of course I did,” she laughed and stood up, “wasn’t gonna let you get out of my sights after I finally found you.” She smiled and waved her hand as pictures of the two of them sprung up in front of Jesse. “Knew who you were the moment you walked into my bar.”  
One was a picture of the two in the bar, another was a picture of them holding each other close in another and the final one was far too intimate to have ever been taken. It was of the two of them wrapped up in a blanket, but the expression on their faces let everyone know what the two were doing under it. Jesse remembered that night, it was the first time they had sex with each other. About a month after they had known each other, when she had finally taken off the paint and let him see her pretty face, how red her lips were, how soft her dark skin had been. God damn had he been obsessed with her that night, he couldn’t stop touching her; just holding her had driven him crazy.  
“Why?” Jesse asked with a pause. She had told him how she wanted to get out of that life and out of that gang, now she was hanging with the big boys. What had happened to Sofia… No, Sofia never existed, Sombra. “Why are you doing this? Why are you with Talon?” She laughed and walked to him, her fingers twitched and Jesse could feel his mechanical arm go limp, shit what had she done? She smacked the gun out of his hands and pulled at his serape.  
“I wanted you, Papi Chulo.” She whispered softly and pulled him into her. “I wanted you all to myself.”  
Jesse pushed her away with his working arm and took a step back.  
“After everything we did, you can’t come back and tell me it was a lie.”  
“You lied to me first,” Sombra snapped with a frown on her face. She folded her arms once more, “You told my a lie and made me believe it. Only after you left did I learn the truth.”  
“Blackwatch Lieutenant, Deadlock member and bounty hunter. You lied about everything, Jesse McCree; if that is even your real name.”


End file.
